A qui tu as promis ton rêve?
by Eltayass D. Nakami
Summary: Petit OS où vous êtes le héros! :D J'espère qu'il va vous plaire - Je ne dis rien de plus, tout est dans le titre :p


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir a tous et a toutes!**

**Tout d'abord, désolée de cette absence, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de wifi + je suis partie en vacances chez de la famille et des amis, ça aide pas x) **

**Et vu que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi' pour Une Espionne Au poil!, bah je vous propose un petit os tout simple, que j'avais sur mon ordi, et que je me retrouve a recopier sur mon téléphone! x)**

**Merci a Vak, pour l'idée du point de vue, même si ce n'est pas tout a fait le même :3 Allez donc faire un petit tour sur sa fic: "Erreur Fatale"! :D**

**Diclamers:**** One Piece appartient a Oda-sama (malheureusement, même ma tirelire cochon n'a pas suffit T^T) **

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Il y a des jours où on se demande pourquoi on c'est embarqué(e) avec eux.

Par exemple, vous êtes tranquillement assis(e) sur le pont du Sunny Go, le bateau des Mugiwaras, en train de manger un cassoulet infâme parce que Sanji est tombé malade et que a par lui, personne ne sais cuisiner dans ce bateau! Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, votre estomac s'en rappelle encore. Rien que de s'en souvenir, vous êtes déjà malade.

Bref. Vous mangez donc, tranquillement (miracle de la nature, quand tu nous tiens!) quand Luffy, qui a fini sa part de cassoulet depuis longtemps, viens vous voir et s'assoit en tailleur devant vous.

"-Luffy, dites-vous, agacé(e), tu as mangé ta part, laisse moi en faire autant en paix!

-Dit, a qui tu as promis ton rêve ?" Répondit votre capitaine

Alors là, vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout. Votre rêve ? C'était de voir toutes les espèces d'animaux terrestres (parce que sinon, on va pas y arriver!) qui existent dans ce monde, et de les répertorier.

"-Je ne sais plus Luffy, pourquoi? Demandez-vous sèchement

-Parce que on a tous fait une promesse a quelqu'un! Moi, de devenir de Roi des Pirates a Shanks, Zoro, de devenir le meilleur escrimeur du monde a Kui... Kinama?

-KUINA! Cria le bretteur, énervé que, non seulement le capitaine ai déformé le prénom de son ancienne meilleure amie (Ça lui fait mal de l'avouer, croyez-moi u.u), Paix a son âme, et qu'en plus il ai dérangé sa sieste de 12h45 (Oui, Zoro est très a cheval sur les horaires de ses siestes, mais si il n'a pas ses 20 roupillons par jour, c'est un Zoro grognon qu'on doit supporter, et ce n'est pas une bonne option de survie u.u)

-C'est ça! À Kuina, Nami, de dessiner la carte du monde a sa maman, Usopp…

-Mais je le sais Luffy! Tu me l'as déjà dit! Répliquez vous

-Alors, a qui tu as promis de découvrir tous les animaux du monde?" Souria votre capitaine

Vous soupirez, et posez votre assiette par terre. Vous n'avez pas du tout envie de vous replonger dans vos souvenirs et de raconter a Luffy, mais vu que l'auteur est assez sadique, elle vous oblige quand même!

C'est donc en vous demandant comment tuer l'auteur, que en même temps vous vous replongez dans vos souvenirs d'enfance … (Auteure: Owiiii, un flash-back! *-*)

_Flash-Back_

Vous avez 10 ans, et vous courez dans les champs, avec le chien que votre maman vous a offert a votre dernier anniversaire. Vous l'avez baptisé Câlin (on vous pardonne, vous étiez jeune!), et allez tous les jours courir avec lui. Mais un beau matin, vous avez découvert une espèce d'animal inconnu jusqu'alors. C'est donc avec vos petits doigts que vous l'avez pris, et que vous avez cavalé pour le montrer a votre mama.

Celle-ci etait d'ailleurs super: elle n'a pas crié, elle vous a même félicité, et pendant que vous preniez votre goûter avec Câlin, elle vous a dit, en riant légèrement:

"-Mon lapin, si tu continue comme ça, tu pourra répertorier toutes les espèces d'animaux du monde!

-C'est vrai? Avez-vous repliqué, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Bien sûr ! Et compte sur moi pour t'encourager!

-Dans ce cas, je te promet, Maman, de découvrir toutes les espèces d'animaux terrestres du monde, et de les inscrire dans mon Classement de ( insérez votre nom/ prénom/ surnom)!" (On vous pardonne, une fois encore, vous étiez jeune!)

C'est en rigolant que votre maman vous a fait jurer, en enlaçant le petit doigt.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Votre maman a tenu promesse. Elle vous écrit souvent pour vous demander comment avance votre projet, mais aussi pour vous raconter les derniers potins de votre petite île de Grand Line, comment votre père a encore changer la déco' de sa boulangerie …

Vous avez remarquez que, comparer aux autres pirates, votre passé était heureux, et surtout, normal.

Mais devant l'air impatient de votre hyperactif de capitaine, vous répondez :

"-Je l'ai promis a ma mère.

-Comme Nami alors! Ça vous fait un point commun!" Souria le capitaine

En parlant de furie rousse, en voici une, qui hurla a Luffy d'arrêter de vous importuner.

Vous remercier Nami d'un sourire, puis vous vous levez, et partez en direction de la cuisine, où votre machine spacio-temporel, faite avec 500 grammes de café, une cuillère a soupe de cheveux et de fientes de mouettes, vous attends.

Avec cette merveille, vous avez décidé de tuer l'auteure. Mais comment? Ce sera une autre histoire.

* * *

***attends les avis avec impatience* Alors?**

**Nami: Comment ça, furie rousse?**

**Moi: C'était Luffy qui m'a obliger a marquer! **

**Luffy: Même pas vrai!**

**Vous: Auteure! Tu vas mourir!**

**Moi: Au secouuuurs! T^T *se cache derrière Zoro***

**Zoro: M'embarque pas dans tes histoires u.u**

**Une petite review pour me donner vos avis?**

**Et aussi, j'aimerai savoir comment votre système de classement s'appellerait?**

**Moi, ce serai: Le classement de Louise ou le Classement de Louloute! XD**

**Voilà voilà x) Sinon, je serai encore absente deux semaines au moins, désolée T^T Vous allez me manquer!**

**Gros bisous bien baveux sur vos joues plus sèches du tout!**

**Nak-chan**


End file.
